Kissing The Dragon
by Wildflower Faerie
Summary: Draco and Ginny have problems in their relationship. What happens when they are forced to be tied together?
1. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Title:** Kissing The Dragon  
**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny  
**Rating:** PG-13 (implied past situation, future situations)  
**Author:** Faerie Girl  
**Email:** wildflowerfaehotmail.com  
**Feedback:** Please read and review but it's not necessary to flame. I will however take constructive criticism.  
**Time setting:** Summer 1999  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. JKR does, bless her little writer's heart.  
**Summary:** Draco and Ginny have problems in their relationship. Breaking up is hard to do. Or is it?  
**Author's Note:** This story will be updated in between my other stories that I am writing. My muse is very fickle (named Freckles if you wanna know) so there is no telling the time frame that this story will be finished. This idea came out of nowhere and the title came to me in the shower.

* * *

He bared his teeth at her, trying to look like a smile; it failed quite horribly. "Really Ginevra. I never promised you a fairy tale with love, a castle and that world of sunshine and happiness that you Gryffindors hold on to so well." He had never called her Ginny, not even in bed.  
  
"But Draco -" Ginny's lower lip trembled despite her desperate attempt to stop it. She hated being weak, rarely was. For some reason, Draco could bring her to her knees more quickly than anything or anyone else.  
  
"Ginevra. Get a grip. We were never going to last. We had a terrific moment. You were a great fling for the summer but never anything major, like the love of my life. I don't even believe in such a frivolous emotion. You know that." He waved his hand in her general direction as if dismissing her already.  
  
"You miserable -" Ginny was ready to explode.  
  
"What?" He drawled at her.  
  
"-horrid prat!" She finished for his benefit.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" He looked at her scornfully.  
  
"No, but I don't think I should hex you just yet." Ginny tilted her head to look at him. "I'll leave that luxury for my brothers. You know, all six of them." He paled slightly at that reminder. "I'm sure Ron would love too."  
  
"Ah, but Ginevra then you would have admit you had been seeing me... sleeping with me." He smiled menacingly.  
  
"True." She thought for a moment. "Although my pride being wounded would be a fair price for the ending result of your torment.  
  
"Now, Ginevra, you know kissing a dragon will only get you burned." He smiled smugly in her general direction.  
  
"And kissing a weasel will only get you bitten." She replied hotly. No one could get under her skin like he could.  
  
"Very good Weasel. Too bad you didn't finish the rest of the sentence. And that would be the fact a burnt weasel can bite no one." Dismissing her sputterings, he walked away from her, away from all they had shared over the summer months. Of their secret. Or so he thought. He had another secret coming his way.  
  
Their little tryst had left a little dragon all their own. At least a little dragon on the way. _What would he do then_, she thought to herself. Indeed, what would he do when he found out? 


	2. It's A Sacrifice

First, she had to tell her parents and family. That was going to be the opposite of fun. It was bad enough that they would know she wasn't a virgin anymore but then to know who she having the affair with. Well, she could see the end of her hard earned trust with her parents.  
  
Apparating to the Burrow, she was greeted by her mom. She knew she would be since her mom still had that clock that told her where her children were, even Percy.  
  
"Ginny!" Her mom enveloped her into a hug. "It's so good to see. You haven't been by lately. How are you? How are you eating?" Dragging her only daughter to the kitchen, she started preparing a sandwich for the redheaded girl.  
  
"Hi Mum." Weary from her mom's boundless energy already, she sat at the table. Her mom would always keep her feed. Luckily, she hadn't inherited the genetics to put on all the weight from that food. "I've been eating fine, really. And I'm fine. Just a bit tired."  
  
"Tired? Why are you tired? You were never tired before you graduated Hogwarts." Molly stopped chopping to glance over. "You do seem a bit drained dear. Perhaps you should take some Sickness Be Gone potion?"  
  
"Oh, no... I-I'll be better in a couple of days." Shifting uncomfortably, she didn't like lying to her mom like this. She just didn't want to tell the story more than once. "When is Dad coming home?"  
  
"Oh, he should be here in a bit. He's been coming home later and later since the defeat of You-Who-Know. As one of the few that were right before Sirius's death, he's become a bit of a celebrity there. It's good for him, you know. Apparently, he and Percy have even begun talking again." Molly tried to not smile but it was very hard.  
  
"Oh. When is the next family dinner?" Ginny really wanted to find out so she could tell her parents before the dinner.  
  
"Sunday week." Once a month the family got together for updates and so the grandchildren could play. As of right now there were only four grandchildren, but mentally Ginny counted five.  
  
By now Ginny's sandwich was done so her mom brought it over to her along with some pumpkin juice. "Here you are." Sitting beside her daughter, she waited for her to eat.  
  
They talked about the happenings in the family until her father home at a half past eight. Ginny asked her dad to sit down because she had news. Then she broke it.

* * *

"Mum. Dad. I have some big news." Ginny was fidgeting again.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Molly was concerned while Arthur just looked on silently.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said it as bluntly as possible.  
  
"You're what??" That came from Molly. Arthur's mouth was open but nothing was coming out.  
  
"I'm pregnant. Six weeks to be exact." Ginny had calculated the time up and found that she was two months pregnant. That meant it had to be two weeks into the affair that it had happened. If she got the day right, it was the night under the stars in the park.  
  
"Who's the father?" Molly hadn't even been aware that her daughter was dating anyone.  
  
Looking around, Ginny avoided their eyes for this news. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT???" This time it was Arthur that exploded.  
  
"We met around the time I graduated and we attracted to each other... things just happened so quickly. They've ended now." Ginny saw the disappointment settle into her parents face.  
  
"You're going to keep it." Molly wasn't asking, she was telling. "You'll move back here until after the baby is -"  
  
"No Mum. I'm not moving back. I am keeping my child, no matter who the father, but I am not moving back. I made this mess and I need to deal with it." Ginny had thought long and hard about the options for the past two days, since the doctor congratulated her on the big event.  
  
"Ginevra, listen to your mother." Arthur was unusually authoritative at the moment.  
  
"Dad. I appreciate that but I have to do this on my own. And please don't tell the rest of the family yet. I still haven't told Draco and I want to do that before they know. I'll tell them at the family dinner." Ginny stood, leaving her plate and cup on the table.  
  
"I love you both and I'll see you soon."  
  
With a kiss on each of their cheeks, she left with a pop. She hoped her parents could understand eventually. Now all she had to do was get the courage up to talk to Draco and tell him. After his little attitude this afternoon, she was not looking forward to telling him the news.  
  
She also hated to admit he was right. She had been burned and she couldn't bite back. Not now with her baby coming. She had a sinking feeling that she was going to be burned once again.

* * *

**A/N:** I hadn't planned on updating this so soon but these part of the story just wouldn't leave (thank Freckles y'all). I went ahead and wrote this. The next chapter will be up.. as soon as I get the energy. I hope you're enjoying it. 

The chapter title is from "Papa Don't Preach," cause well.. it was rather appropriate.

**Eve Granger, **yep she's pregnant. I wanted a spin. Of course this story has been done a 100 times I'm sure but I have a slighter deeper angst in store so it won't be fluffy. Fluff and I don't get along. :) And thanks on the title. I was hoping people would like it. And my author name is the perfect way to not give my real one away. ;)


	3. When The Night Is Over

Last week she had made an appointment by owl at his office with his secretary. She had given the false name of Beatrice Parker because she knew he wouldn't see her under own name.  
  
Ginny had finally reached the decision to tell Draco about the baby. At two months, she thought it was either now or show up looking like a basketball had appeared in her stomach. Not that she was that far along, she just didn't know much about having a baby. Yes, she had nieces and nephews from sister-in-laws but she had never been pregnant before.  
  
It was time to leave. With a _pop_, she was in the women's bathroom of his office building. A quick once over in the mirror showed she was looking as good as could be expected. Morning sickness had started the morning after she had told her parents and suddenly she tired more easily. The bags under her eyes were currently hidden under a lot of Muggle makeup.  
  
Walking out of the restroom and into the elevator, she felt butterflies dancing inside her. Keeping her lunch down was another story. It took the short elevator ride but she finally got her stomach settled enough to go directly to his office.  
  
Smiling pleasantly at the secretary, she said "Beatrice Parker to see Draco Malfoy" then took her seat. Flipping through _Wizard Weekly_, she stopped to read an article on Harry. Silently laughing at the description of his latest Qudditch victory, she remembered all the times Harry beat Draco at school; those years where all she thought of was Harry, Michael, Dean and even Neville but never Draco. His being a git had turned her off from that idea at the time.  
  
"Miss Parker, you may go in now." The leggy blonde told her.  
  
Putting the magazine down, she walked into his office where she found him facing out the window to the city below. "Miss Parker. Welcome to my -" He turned around and stopped short. "Ginevra."  
  
"Malfoy." He didn't invite her to sit but she did anyway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Clearly, he was not happy to see her.  
  
"All in good time." She wasn't going to be rushed. This is too important.  
  
"Ginevra. Some of us do have to work," he drawled to her, "while others can play. What do you want?"  
  
"Fine Draco. You asked; just remember that." Sitting up straight, she gestured to his chair. "You might want to sit down for this."

"I'll stand" was his childish reply which got a "suit yourself" in response.  
  
"Draco. I'm pregnant." There the father was told.  
  
"And it's mine?"  
  
"Excuse me?? That's what you have to say?" Ginny started fuming.  
  
"Well, we were never exclusive-" He broke off at the glare she sent. "Well, we weren't. We never made promises."  
  
"Maybe you didn't, you great prat, but I did. You were my first so there for my only." She replied coolly. Risking her baby's health over him wasn't worth it.  
  
"Well, then. What are you going to do?" Not_ we_ she noticed, but _you_.  
  
"I'm keeping it." If she hadn't been certain before, she was now. This baby suddenly became necessary for her. Unconditional love was rare and she was sure this baby would give it to her.  
  
"You're keeping it?" He sounded aghast.  
  
"Yes. I don't care if you are a part of his or her life but I am. My family will be. No one else needs to be if they don't want to be. The baby will be taken care of no matter what." She stood, ready to leave. He didn't make a move to stop her and for once she was glad. All that emotion took the energy completely out of her.  
  
"Well. I guess that says it all. Malfoys do not have bastards therefore the child will not be a Malfoy." His gaze reminded her of looking through glass: never paying attention to the glass, just the other side.  
  
"I suppose it is. Goodbye Draco." With that, she left his office by foot. She wasn't going to Apparate if she didn't have too. It tended to make her queasy.  
  
She was alone in this now. She understood that and accepted it. If she were honest with herself, she would admit she had known she would be alone no matter what.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this was in character of a Malfoy. I probably will not be updating for the next several days since I am going to be pretty busy. Hopefully I will be able to get chapter 4 out by Saturday, possibly 5 as well. I have it figured out and the story will be eight chapters. Titled and planned. Just waiting to be written. I already have pieces written a notebook so I don't forget.  
  
Oh, and there will probably be spoilers up through OotP (in chapter 4 there will be I know of) so you've been forewarned.  
  
The title comes from the song "On My Own," which is featured in _Les Miserables_. The lyrics just struck me as what Ginny could be feeling at the time. The actual phrase I chose was more symbolic. Their night - playtime - is over and when the day comes out, she's left with reality. The moon creates shadows while the sun dispels them.  
  
**Eve Granger**, thank for reviewing. Of course I'd give you some credit. You've been really good at telling me what you think of the story. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**kt**, thank you so much. I'm really glad you're enjoying this piece. The idea came to me and I had to write it. I've never written a piece like this before. It's a new experience for me.  
  
**Stella7,** thank you! The more dramatic moments will be coming soon so I hope you still like it then.  
  
**Akarusa30991**, now I can't give that away! That would ruin the other chapters of the stories. ;) And the shower is such a good place, isn't it? Very relaxing. 


	4. One Against The Other

It was time for the family dinner and Ginny was dreading it. She wanted to tell her family, share the good news of another Weasley making an appearance in the world but she was dreading the outcome. Luckily, her parents had told her already that they loved and supported her. Merlin, that had made this slightly easier but not by much.  
  
Finding her family in the house inside of out in the yard - it was raining after all - she was ready to flee, again. Knowing she could not meant she had to face her fears. She was intensely thrilled to see Angelina and Fleur with their children (Belle, Daisy, and the twin boys Steven and Edward) because that meant someone could soften the blow for Fred and Bill if it came to that.  
  
All during dinner, she tried to be her usual cheerful self. No one looked at her funny so she suspected that she was doing a fairly decent job. When dinner ended, she stood up before everyone started to move around so that everyone would turn their attention to her. All eyes, as expected, had turned towards her.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "I, uh, have an announcement to make." A watery smile gracing hr face she continued. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're pregnant?" Ron was shocked.  
  
"You're what?" Bill thought he misheard her; he had to have, right?  
  
"Yes. I am pregnant. I have a bun in the oven, expecting, the stork came to visit..." Ginny trailed off, knowing she had made her point. The two brothers just looked at her with a lost expression on their faces.  
  
"My baby sister is having a baby." Charlie suddenly saw the young woman she had become and not the baby she had been the last time he had taken the time to really examine her.  
  
"You're-" Fred started.  
"-expecting?" George finished.  
"Brilliant." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. Congratulations?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Hermione, congratulations are in order. This is good news." Ginny smiled at her latest sister-in-law. Hermione hugged her in response to the smile.  
  
"You're too young." Harry replied, earning a glare from both the girls. "Well, you are!"  
  
Ginny just stared at him until he shifted on his feet, nervous by the look. It was the same look she had given him ages ago when he had not thought to ask her about being possessed by Voldemort.  
  
"So, Ginny, who's the dad?" Poor Hermione; asking the most obvious but loaded question.  
  
"That's a rather hard question to answer..." She began but stopped when she saw the looks of curiosity and accusation crossing her family's faces. "Oh, no! Not that. Give me some credit here." She said with quite a lot of annoyance.  
  
"Well, then what's the problem with answering it?" Ron again, bossy little bugger that he had become since the downfall of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I am trying to explain,_ Ronald_." Glaring at him, she went on. "The baby's father doesn't matter. He wants nothing to do with my child and frankly, I'm happy with that."  
  
The family still staring at her waiting for the answer they wanted, she didn't budge on giving them a name. "No, I'm not giving a name."  
  
Her two other sisters-in-law got up to gave her hugs and congratulations, conspicuously staying out of the drama while her nieces simply responded by clamoring up in her lap to give her lots of noisy kisses. Her nephews, still too young to do that, just bounced in their high chairs.  
  
By the end of the announcement it was Bill, Charlie, and the twins who were thrilled after the initial shock. After all, Ginny had proven herself time and time again to be responsible and able to handle strife. Ron and Harry weren't happy, which they vocally announced whenever given the chance. All three sister-in-laws were ecstatic and made plans to go shopping with her. Her parents had said two days after she told them that no matter what happened they would love and support her as they had all her life.  
  
Fatigue setting in, she said her goodnights and left; leaving her family to discuss all their opinions without her.  
  
During a shopping trip later in the week, Hermione told her what happened afterwards:  
  
_"Well, I don't like it!" Ron announced, sounding like a broken record.  
  
"I don't either. She's really too young." Harry seconded, sounding like the other side of that broken record.  
  
"I hate to tell you this boys, but you're opinion doesn't really matter." Hermione told her husband and best fried rather matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hermione's right." Molly said, backing up one of her daughter's best friends. She also wished Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were around to round out her daughter's best friends.  
  
"Ron, she's been through a lot, like the rest of us" Charlie chimed in.  
  
"Really, you two." Arthur just looked at them disapprovingly.  
  
"But Dad, Mum. How can you approve?" Ron wasn't backing down.  
  
"What choice do we have?" Molly answered for the both of them. "We either accept this happened or we lose her forever and her child. I would rather accept this happened so I may have my family close by rather than lose them."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, don't you think she's too young?" Harry was as adamant as Ron.  
  
"Of course I do. What mother wouldn't? But I also know I love her and trust her judgment." Molly was just as stubborn as her children.  
  
Fred and George were whispering to each other. Everyone noticed when the room went silent Molly's last statement.  
  
"Boys, do you have something to say?" Their mother asked.  
  
"Only that Harry and Ron sound like absolute gits." They answered together.  
  
"Hey!" was the response from the insulted boys.  
  
"Well, you do. Everyone has pointed out that it is either accept this happened or lose her. We love her so we are going to accept it." They sat back with Fred wrapping his arm around Angelina.  
  
"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled. Harry just looked miserable. Looking at his best friend, Ron felt the same. "I reckon we either accept her or lose her. I don't want to lose her."_  
  
After that, everyone started Apparating to their various homes. By then Ginny was sound asleep on top of her covers, still dressed in her clothes. The announcement had drained her completely of energy.

* * *

**A/N:** I am not forgetting dear Percy. He will be showing up soon. I have special plans for the poor boy. Chapter 5 should be out around Wednesday and 6 should hit around Friday or Saturday. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
The title comes from the song "Wither, I'm A Flower." Chosen because of the split of the people surrounding Ginny and her decision. Obviously they don't stay that way, but they were. 

**Chaotic reign**, now I'm not gonna tell if he changes... that's part of the storyline. grin Nice try though! And thank you for liking my style. I'm trying something new and I'm glad it's working out nicely.

**Luv4JamesLafferty**, thanks! I hope you continue to like it.

**Eve Granger**, I wondered where you were. :) I'm really glad you're still reading. And Draco's just so good at being a bastard, and can make it look so good. ;)


End file.
